


Where Flowers Bloom

by Lucy_Luna



Series: Gratias Vobis Ago [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Luna/pseuds/Lucy_Luna
Summary: Lily watches on as Severus tutors Scabior and Regulus.





	Where Flowers Bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gladoo89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gladoo89/gifts).



> Gladoo89: A scene between Lily and Severus (or maybe Lily watching Severus interact with others) and Lily becoming aware again that he lived nearly 40 years changed/matured after Lily's death. It may be something in his everyday habits or a piece of wisdom he said that could only have been brought by age.

Lily remembers Severus best from before as a surly, brilliant boy that (if you dug very deep and looked very hard) had a good heart. Oh, she got glimpses after their friendship's end of what he'd become. She knew even in the scant amount of time she lived post-friendship he matured – even if it was in ways that made her ache for the ten-year-old she met in the park all those years ago. James suggested once that Severus had been lying when he said blood didn't matter to Lily when they were kids, but she knew he was wrong. Severus  _had_ meant it. Once, he believed the things he taught Lily.

It seems he once again believes what he taught her. Or perhaps he never stopped believing? Lily wonders. She really should ask him sometime. Carefully, though. He has a tendency to get short when she asks questions about his first couple of years as a Death Eater. Lily thinks Severus is ashamed he was a Death Eater in anything but name. She loves him for that, to see he's learned and become the man she sometimes saw he could be when they were both young. It is one of the sweetest gifts of this second chance.

Through an empty spot in one the library's bookshelves, Lily watches Severus demonstrate a charm for turning a quill into a worm for Regulus. It's such a strange sight – even after having witnessed similar ones at least a dozen times since the boy started at Hogwarts last year. Severus is so calm when he's explaining things. He always looks the most at ease when he's tutoring one of the boys. It's a tranquil sight to take in and often makes Lily think about how Severus was a professor in their last life.

Severus is adamant he hated being one and teaching classrooms full of sniveling, irksome brats. Maybe he really did too. Lily's never taught a class of children, but now that she's a twenty-something watching professors attempting to instruct a class-worth of sometimes less than enthused children she can see why Severus would dislike it. Professors have to split their attention between the material they are attempting to knock into the skulls of their students while keeping order in the classroom too. Somedays, it looks more difficult to do than others.

It must have been especially hard in a potions classroom where kids are not only allowed, but expected to use volatile substances to create functional potions.

Lily can't help but think, no matter how much he may have hated it, he learned a great deal. Severus is an excellent tutor when the lessons he's teaching are one-on-one or, sometimes, one-on-two. Lily wonders if her friend might consider having children in this lifetime. She's sure with a dad like Severus they'd be clever little things. Maybe they'd have his inventive streak as well and make something revolutionary for their world.

She can't help but smile at the thought. It's not one she's likely to share with Severus anytime soon, but, maybe, in the far future. When he finally has a girl that he wants to marry and wants to marry him. Abruptly, she's pulled from her daydreams when Scabior whisks past her shelf and towards Severus and Regulus. The first year plops into the seat next to the Black spare and drops his satchel down on the table – and on top of Regulus's things.

Regulus, now upset, shoves Scabior's things off his stuff. The two start to squabble between themselves, voices slowly rising from whispers to near-shouts. Suddenly, Scabior is scrambling up from his seat, hand raised like he's going to hit Regulus when Severus snaps at the two of them. Both boys' eyes train on Lily's friend. Severus says a few more things in that low, authoritative tone of his. Regulus's expression turns contrite as Scabior sinks back into his seat, expression sulky. He mutters something at Regulus that Lily thinks may be an apology – if Regulus nodding his head and smiling slightly is any indication.

Both then look to Severus, who nods at them, countenance shaped into one of satisfaction. Appearing pleased that Severus is pleased, Scabior reaches into his satchel and pulls out a book and parchment. Quietly, he points at the paper and opens his book. He gestures between the two, looking at Severus now and again, before going back to his textbook.

Thoughtfully, Severus takes the text from Scabior. He turns his head and says something to Regulus. The second-year scrambles to grab his wand and then starts to chant an incantation over his quill. Once he's practicing his charm, Severus returns his attention to Scabior. He starts to point at parts of the book, then at the parchment Scabior had brought out along with it.

Lily smiles into her hands. Once upon a time, Lily could hardly imagine herself and Severus being mates again. Now, she is. Now, she can see him being a father – something she would have never dreamed of before. While their years apart has undoubtedly brought more pain and agony to Severus than she can begin to fathom, it's also taught him valuable lessons that have been highly beneficial to not only him, but both of them, in this second chance.

She hopes they can come out of whatever trials they are to face in the coming years alive so Severus has the opportunity to be all that he can be.

**Author's Note:**

> How'd you enjoy this Gladoo89? I think it turned out fairly well.
> 
> Thank you, everybody, for reading! Let me know what you think with a kudo and/or comment :)


End file.
